


Wounds Turn To Scars With Time

by Johnl_urens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I wrote this at midnight 2 years ago and I just unearths it enjoy, M/M, i don't know how to tag, i guess they're in a hotel does that count, just fluff that I somehow made slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnl_urens/pseuds/Johnl_urens
Summary: I'm not sure what this wasTumblr - fcministlupin





	

Broken light and distant noise broke the old house's silence, shattered by unnatural heat and echoes of traffic, booming voices resonating, dimming, reflecting the short lived contentment of the two boys that hung onto each other, unwilling to letting go.  
It was peaceful.  
A rarity.  
The war had shattered them both in ways they refused to admit.  
Death was a fact they had to accept, young boys clinging onto the hope that they wouldn't be next. young boys accepting that maybe they would be. They knew the wounds would always be there ; but they'd turned to scars over time.  
They smiled a lot more now, sleepless nights spent reliving the night you saw your loved ones dead ; slowly turned into nights where 3am was the perfect time for a slow dance, a time when they forgot about the loss and the fear, and all thoughts were replaced with each other, stilling the constant din  
Sirius was always in awe of Remus, but up close, by the light of a desk lamp, he seemed softer, he was all Sirius could think about. his eyes, his scent, the weird jumper he refuses to go without, the way his feet never really move with grace, his gangly limps seemingly removing any form of grace from his being,  
And yet when he looks at him, properly, all the grace comes out of hiding  
Its the way his face is proportioned and his steps, always planned out and cautious ; He was beautiful. He radiated warmth. Peace. He tried to help everyone he loved stay grounded ; but spent too long admiring them, awe in his face & wonder in his eyes, to ever make them sad.  
He loved deeply and sincerely. and that's what made him shine. 

When Remus saw Sirius, long hair that shined more than humanly possible, he saw strength.  
An inability to sit still.  
A bravery that few possessed which shined out in the oddest ways.  
He saw the man who never admitted when he was scared.  
He saw the man who would give the world to him if only he'd ask.  
He saw the man who held Harry with all the love in his heart and looked at that kid like his face held all the answers.  
He saw the boy who grew up too quickly, bad childhoods turned to a regretful adolescence which turned into a war.  
He saw the look of a man who took this all in his stride, who treated everyday as a new oppurtunity, who saw the upside in the worst possible scenario.  
Sirius' eyes filled with anger and tears and betrayal more than a healthy amount. But he knew that all of that was what made up Sirius, so he saw it as perfect, always perfect, always beautiful.  
But they weren't perfect, despite how they saw each other.  
They messed up and they hurt people and they hurt themselves and sometimes they couldn't help but spend their nights doing nothing else but thinking, reopening old wounds that had long since closed.  
But they were imperfect together, and somehow they balanced each other out. And the world kept moving, and the lights kept shining and the traffic kept going and the stillness of 3am went back to being unperturbed. And all was as well as it could be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this was  
> Tumblr - fcministlupin


End file.
